


Time Never Wasted

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: barisi meet-cutes [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pet Shop AU, meet-cute au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Rafael is going to get his mother a pet. He meets Sonny along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was struck with inspiration thursday night, and decided i needed to write more meet-cute AUs for barisi. this is the first one. enjoy!

He’s doing this because his mother is lonely. Ever since his grandmother passed, they’ve both been lonely—but Rafael, he at least has his work to throw himself into. He has his cases, his job, and at the end of the day he has his scotch. His mother, she has… Less. She has her job, too, of course, as a teacher. But it’s not the same, Rafael tells himself.

That’s why he’s doing this. That’s why he’s strolling into the local pet shop, a tad uneasy, with the intent of finding a companion for his mom. That’s why he’s subjecting himself to the stink of animals and their food and their—

“Heya! Can I help you find somethin’ today?”

Rafael looks over, startled by the unrelentingly cheery voice. “Uh.” His reply is choked off, but the employee doesn’t seem put off.

“That sounds like a yes to me. What’re you lookin’ for?”

Rafael spares a moment to glance around. “My mother lives alone, and I’d like an animal to keep her company.”

The employee— _Sonny_ , his nametag reads—hums thoughtfully. He taps his chin and tilts his head side to side and hums some more. “Alright, what kinda job does your mom have?”

Rafael lets his surprise speak volumes via a raised eyebrow.

Sonny immediately looks exasperated. “Pets aren’t easy, ya know? If she’s got a job that keeps her outta the house all day, the you’re gonna want… a fish, or something. If she’s home a little more often, then we can talk options.”

Ears burning, Rafael feels appropriately embarrassed for not thinking of that. “Ah, right.”

Once more, Sonny brightens. “So, which is it?”

“She’s a teacher,” Rafael replies slowly. “She’s typically gone between six in the morning until four at night, on a good day.”

Sonny nods. “Alright, so I’d say a dog is a bad choice. Even if you house-train ‘em and it works, leaving them without a bathroom break for ten hours is kinda cruel.”

Rafael ‘ah’s quietly. Sonny rightfully takes it as an indication to continue.

“Would she like something exotic? Birds aren’t so bad left alone for a while, or lizards, or snakes.”

“I don’t think she’d—that’s not her style.”

Sonny grins and shrugs. Finally, he steps out from behind the counter and approaches Rafael. “Fair enough. Safest bet is probably a cat, then.” Sonny keeps chattering and motions for Rafael to follow. “We’ve got some kittens, some older adult cats, lots of different breeds. Any preference?”

“I think older would be better. A kitten would require more attention, wouldn’t it?”

“Like a toddler on a sugar high, yep.” Sonny laughs; the way he elbows Rafael in the side is downright friendly, and profoundly off-putting. “Older cats are great cuz they can still be affectionate but you don’t gotta do too much. They’re this way.”

Rafael follows at Sonny’s heels and listens half-heartedly as he rambles on about which ones are fixed, which ones are nicer, which ones shed more. He takes the information to heart but honestly can’t stop staring at the dimples on either side of Sonny’s grin.

“Think I lost you,” Sonny remarks as he stops walking. It’s so sudden Rafael nearly collides with him, something that doesn’t go unnoticed. “No worries, I know it’s a lot to take in.”

“That’s, ah.” Rafael can’t very well admit that he’s been entranced by Sonny’s dimples the whole time, so he takes the out. “I think a female cat would be better, shorter hair. Older,” he tacks it on again with emphasis.

Sonny hums once more. “We’ve got one gal, she’s been here a while. No one wants her cuz she’s pretty old, and everyone wants kittens these days you know?”

Rafael doesn’t know, but he nods like he does. “Right.”

Sonny guides him over to a kennel a few rows down and gestures grandly to the feline sitting inside. “Meet Angie.”

Angie is a calico cat with wide yellow eyes who stares at Rafael like he’s personally offended her.

“She’s perfect,” he says genuinely.

 

 

“Hey there, Angie,” Sonny coos as the door slips shut behind him. Rafael takes a moment to watch, amused, before strolling toward the kitchen where he knows his mother is.

“Mami,” he murmurs as he comes around the corner.

She looks up and smiles, waves a hand at him in a vague gesture he takes to mean ‘c’mon, don’t just stand there, help your poor old mother.’ He does as told and starts gathering up the plates to set the table.

“I’m fairly certain,” she starts just as Rafael steps toward the dining room, plates in hand. She waits until Rafael faces her. “I’m almost certain that boy only dates you so he can come see my cat.”

Sonny’s laugh erupts from the other room. “Lucia!” He admonishes, three syllables broken up by stray giggles.

“Really, mami?” He asks once it’s clear Sonny’s attention is on Angie again.

“Oh, I’m teasing,” she chides. Then, she shoos him. “Go on, table isn’t going to set itself.”

Sonny meets him at the table with his hands poised readily for a plate or two. Rafael hands off the plates, and leaves the placemats and silverware for himself. The moment stretches for a long while. Rafael lays out three placemats, lines up the forks and spoons and knives diligently; Sonny follows at his heels and carefully places the plates in the dead center of each cloth.

When both their hands are empty, Sonny catches him by the elbow. “Rafi,” he says quietly, as though somehow Lucia won’t hear them. She’s a mother, she hears everything.

Rafael doesn’t say any of this. He just waits.

“You know why I stick around, right? S’not cuz of your ma’s cat.”

Rafael ducks his head with a grin. “I know, Sonny. And my mother knows that too. She’s teasing.”

Sonny waves off the reassurance. “I know she is, I just want _you_ to know, y’know?”

Their age difference seems far larger in moments like this. Rafael exhales through his nose and tilt his head back this time, stares at the ceiling like it will grant him reprieve.

Sonny laughs. He squeezes Rafael’s elbow and then trails his hand down Rafael’s arm to link their fingers. “M’here because I love you, Rafi.” Sonny leans in closer but doesn’t close the entire gap between them.

“And I love you, Sonny,” Rafael replies, obedient and genuine and, honestly, entirely smitten. He’s the one to cover the minimal distance between them and kiss Sonny sweetly on the lips.

They break apart, grinning like fools, and Lucia sighs from the doorway.

Sonny startles but doesn’t jump away from Rafael—not like he used to, ever startled as he was charmed by Lucia Barba.

“You two are sweet.” For a moment, she’s earnest and looks at them both with a particular gleam in her eyes. Just as quick, she moves on. “Dinner is going to get cold,” that’s an exaggeration, one neither man calls her on, “so hurry along.” She turns back into the kitchen and the sounds of the oven door opening ring through the apartment.

Rafael looks at Sonny. Sonny, lips quirked and dimples on full blast, looks right back.

“Getting to see Angie is a pretty big plus, though,” Sonny adds, almost like an afterthought.


End file.
